Angel Beats! Cyclic Chaos
by PotatoKingMike
Summary: After Otonashi chooses to stay in the Afterlife, things are peaceful as he takes on Kanade's duties as the world's "Angel". But now a young man has appeared, and he's lost his memories, just like Otonashi. After hearing stories of Class SSS, he seems determined to start up The New Afterlife Battlefront!


Angel Beats! Cyclic Chaos

Chapter 1: The New Afterlife Battlefront

The boy wakes. He can't remember… anything. His name, his past, not even how he ended up at this school. He looks around, seeing lots of plants and a large school building. People are walking all around him, but none of them seem to notice him. It seems he's in some sort of courtyard.

He gets up and notices that his head is aching. There's also a dull throbbing present in his hand. Maybe they have something to do with his amnesia…

Another boy runs up to him.

"The NPCs were right! You're already awake though. Hmm, I'll have to work on the notification process, make it faster," he says, talking mostly to himself.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" the mystery boy asks.

"Ah, that's right. My name is Otonashi, and this is the afterlife."

"You… you mean I'm… dead?"

"Yes. You don't remember your death?"

"No. I don't remember anything, actually."

"Oh, dear. This is quite a predicament. I had the same problem. Let's just start with you name. Dig as deep as you can. Even if you can only get a piece of it, it's a start."

"I… I remember… Ah… Ame?"

"That's good! Ame should do for now. I'll have to figure out a way to help get your memory back. We had to use hypnosis for mine."

"Wait, we? Do all these people know that they're dead?" he asks, meaning the NPCs.

"No, those people aren't even human. They're programs designed to populate this world."

"Why are they here?"

"They have their uses…" Otonashi answers cryptically. "Anyways, you're probably hungry. Follow me."

Now that Ame thought about it, he _was _pretty hungry. He wondered if he'd eaten much before he died.

"Hey, so if we're dead, why do we need to eat?" Ame asks.

"Well I've never seen it happen, but theoretically, if we didn't eat, we'd slowly starve to death. But since we can't die in this world, we just wake up with our wounds healed. In this case, we'd still be hungry, but we'd be completely healthy. But since I imagine starving isn't very fun, we eat," Otonashi explains as they approach a large building, the cafeteria. They order some food and sit down.

"You keep saying 'we'. Are there any other humans in this world?" Ame asks through a mouthful of food.

"Not anymore. They've all passed on."

"Passed on?"

"Yeah. This world exists so people can make peace with their lives-and deaths. Most come because there was injustice in their life, or because they think they died before their time. You and I are here because we lost our memories when we died. Once we get your memories back, I can help you pass on."

"Do we have to pass on? There has to be more to this world besides the school. If this is the afterlife, does that means God is here? Is he hiding? I want to find him!"

"You… sound just like Yuri," Otonashi says, looking as if his mind is elsewhere.

"Who's Yuri?"

"She was an old friend of mine. She was the first to greet me when I woke up here. She forced me to join The Afterlife Battlefront, which she was the leader of."

"Battlefront? You mean like an army? Who did you guys fight?"

"We fought a lot with a girl named Tachibana, who everyone else called Tenshi. But the true goal was to get revenge against God for our cruel lives."

"You can do that? Well that's what I'll do! I'll start up another Battlefront!"

"I never said it was a good idea! Yuri nearly doomed us all!"

"I thought you said we can't die here!"

"Normally yes, but who knows what would've happened had we continued! Near the end, black shadow-like monsters started popping up and turning people into NPCs!"

"But if I can defeat those I could get a step closer to finding God! I'm gonna make him explain himself!"

Ame gets up from the table and starts to walk away, but he stops several feet away.

"I have one last question," he says. "Why did you fight with the girl called Tenshi?"

"Well, she originally had my job, which is to help people pass on. Yuri saw that as helping God, so she declared Tachibana to be an enemy of the Battlefront.

"Well then, I guess that makes you the enemy of The New Afterlife Battlefront," he says, walking away.

Otonashi groans.

"What am I going to do now? He's lost his memories, and now he's going down the same path Yuri dragged us all down. I might not be able to convince him to pass on…"

An NPC bursts into the room.

"President Otonashi! Another person has appeared in the courtyard! And she's wearing a different uniform!"

"Really? That's strange… What does she look like?"

"She's really small, and she has white hair."

"That's… That sounds like-!"

Otonashi rushes from the cafeteria.

_No, it can't be! It's not possible! _He thinks.

He rounds a corner, and the courtyard comes into view.

"Kanade!"


End file.
